


"Am I annoying?"

by cosmicgalaxyrose



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgalaxyrose/pseuds/cosmicgalaxyrose
Summary: Sung feels insecure, and he feels like he's annoying. Havve tries to assure him he's not annoying in a bad way, but more in a good way.





	"Am I annoying?"

"Hey, Havve?"

Havve looked up from his book, and over to where Sung was sitting in the living room with him. "Yes, Doctor?" He replied, his robotic talk box on.

Sung sighed a bit. "Am... am I annoying?" He asked softly.

Havve blinked in surprise, frowning a tad. He could tell that Sung was feeling... down. And bad. And that he must be having negative thoughts.

But, knowing Havve, he's still getting used to being able to express these emotions, and help others who are feeling them. He's nervous to say anything, in case he doesn't know what to really say, or if he messed up.

But for Sung. He's willing to try.

"I... well," Havve began, "Not... all the time you are. Uh... there are some days where you are... annoying. But that's only some days. You're not annoying... daily. And by annoying... I mean that you are... 'Funny-annoying'."

Sung looked up, his eyes watering a bit. And he sniffles. "'F-Funny-annoying'?" He asks.

Havve nods. "Yeah, like, you're being funny when you're being annoying. And not-- being a asshole when you're being annoying. That's Meouch's job." He snorts, joking.

Sung giggles a bit as well, wiping his eyes. Even if what Havve had said wasn't maybe the best comfort talk in the world, it meant a lot to Sung that his best friend would try to show more and more emotions to comfort him.

"Thanks, H-Havve.."

Havve smiles. "Of course, Sung."


End file.
